To Be Named
by Rayella5ever
Summary: Stella is hurt walking to school and Ray is the only one there for her when it happens. Ive been wanting to do something like this for awhile. Feel free to let me know what your thoughts are. Rated T for language!


Sirens. That's the only thing that fills the air as I go to walk into the school building. Being the kind of guy I am, nosy, I decide to go investigate the commotion. I follows the growing sounds of the sirens and the crowd to be greeted by probably the most disturbing image I will ever see in my life. There she lay, my 'enemy', Stella Yamada, bloodied and broken in the middle of the road. My feet take over before my brain can even react. I race over to where she lay on the ground and kneel over her, avoiding all warning from the surrounding emergency responders. The only thing that matters to me in this moment is her, for whatever reason that may be.

"Stella, Stella can you hear me? It's Ray, Ray Beech. Stella answer me please."

I get no response but I can see that she's breathing. Where are her Lemon Heads? Why are they nowhere to be seen? She is literally laying here, possibly dying, and they aren't here. I am finally seperated from her by the officers and practially beg to be allowed to ride to the hospital with her, again, not knowing why I care so much. This is someone I grew up with, broken before me, someone I've competed with and have watched accomplish so much. I just needed the piece of mind that she was going to pull through. I can hear the murmurs from our fellow school members and have to keep my cool as they load her onto the ambulance. The group that I usually am associated with is close by. Patty, my now ex-girlfriend, was surprised to see me.

"What's he doing helping the freak?" She thought I couldn't hear her. "Patty. If I were you I would just walk away, because you're not going to like what comes out of my mouth." She was stunned, she flipped her hair and strutted away. I could care less. It's time for a change. A change of friends, a change of heart, and just in general. That starts today.

The ride to the hospital was tense. I had no way to contact her parents because of our not so friendly relationship, so I'm all she's got right now. My brain took over again and I grabbed onto her hand, this time it felt right though. I needed the comfort as much as she did probably. They were diagnosing her as we sped along the freeway. Her other arm is broke and well as an ankle. She has a black eye and a bunch of cuts. They heard from a witness what had happened and I was listening. The older medical responder was talking through everything. "We got there about 10 minutes after the first call due to the traffic. She was crossing the street, she had the right away, but someone wasn't paying attention and hit her. Luckily they weren't speeding. The girl was texting on her phone. Stella didn't see her coming. She hit her head from what I heard on the way down. She might be out for a few days. We'll have to take it as it goes." My heart was speeding pretty fast from all of the information. I couldn't believe this happened. We finally arrived at the hospital and they wheeled her up to ICU. She had lost a lot of blood and they needed to take care of it quickly. I was ordered to sit outside and wait so I called my mother to let her know why I wasn't at school in case she received a phone call.

"Mom?"

"Honey, what's going on are you okay?"

"Mom I'm fine. I'm not at school I was calling to let you know. Yama-, I mean Stella, got hit by a car walking to school, and I rode in the ambulance with her."

"Oh baby is she okay?"

"I'm not sure, I'm sitting outside of the room now she lost a lot of blood they're trying to get a hold of her parents but no one can."

"I can."

"Really?"

"Yes they're close friends of mine."

"Since when?"

"I'll explain later, I love you, stay there with her I'll call school I love you."

"I love you too Mom."

I didn't know my mother knew the Yamadas. She's never mentioned it. I guess I'll figure more out about it.

There was still no sign of anyone else Yamada knew coming here to see her, it seemed like no one knew it happened, which baffles me because of the crowd, and Jules mouth of course. I was still the only person sitting here in the hallway for her. An hour seemed to drag by before they finally came back out to inform me.

"We've got her stable and she's still sleeping, we're not sure of how long she'll be out. She hit the concrete quite hard."

I slowly eased into the room, not wanting to wake her, just in case. She looked a mess honestly. I felt bad. She was hooked up to a bunch of machines, and the noises kept the room feeling more alive. I sat in the chair next to her bed and waited. Hopefully someone gets some kind of news and shows up soon.


End file.
